Todo por el silencio
by Fuyu-sama
Summary: En una noche la vida puede cambiar, en una noche se puede hacer lo inimaginable, en una noche la oveja negra de la familia Sohma puede ceder a la locura……


**Todo por el Silencio**

Fuyu-sama

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket no es mío y nunca lo será, pero este fanfic sí lo es.

Todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera los rayos de la luna y de las estrellas podían pasar a través de las densas nubes que se imponían en el cielo nocturno. Una fría brisa soplaba, acariciando todo lo que se interponía en su camino, sin parar, provocando un suave murmullo producto de las hojas de los árboles al chocar entre si, contando secretos del pasado, que el oído humano no alcanzaba a entender; ningún evento pasaba por alto, ni siquiera el que estaba aconteciendo en esos momentos en el interior de un bosque, ocultándolo de las demás miradas curiosas.

La brisa pasaba a través del cabello inerte de una muchacha que yacía en los brazos de un joven, ella tenía un semblante sereno, aunque se notaba en su rostro dolor, su cuerpo delgado empezaba a enfriarse, pues su blusa, la cual permanecía abierta, dejaba al descubierto su pecho, su cabello castaño largo se manchaba con tierra al rozar con el suelo, y su rostro se volvía pálido, sus labios finos se tornaban morados y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

El muchacho que sostenía a la joven, lentamente la depositó con mucho cuidado en el suelo, su cabello naranjo se movía al compás de la brisa, sus ojos marrones denotaban terror, el cual era acompañado por unas lágrimas que no abandonaban sus ojos, se quedaban ahí, molestando; apenas podía mover sus manos, pues había ejercido mucha fuerza hace un momento en el cuello de la muchacha hasta que se dejó de mover.

Se acercó a una llave de agua que se encontraba ahí, la abrió y dejó que el agua fluyera entre sus dedos, bañando sus manos para un mayor confort, después se llevó el agua a la cara , para quitarse el sudor que surcaba por su rostro. Para cuando se terminó de refrescar, cerró la llave y volteó hacia el cadáver de la joven, observando su cometido.

Ya más tranquilo volvió hacia el cuerpo, que lentamente se empezaba a enfriar, se arrodilló a su lado y acarició con su mano derecha el rostro pálido de la muchacha, estaba triste por su partida, pero aún así estaba satisfecho, sabía que había hecho mal, que era un error, pero no se arrepentía, nunca, la detestaba por ser siempre buena, por ser feliz, porque cada vez que se comparaba con ella se sentía aún más miserable, se detestaba aún más, y no le gustaba esa sensación, ella era simplemente demasiado sencilla, nunca dejaba que sus problemas la envolviesen y dominasen, nunca se enojaba cuando debería tener razones para ello, era demasiado prefecta para ser cierto y no le gustaba. Siempre con amigos, siempre con algún admirador, siempre con alguien. Simplemente detestable.

La quería a su manera, por supuesto, era imposible odiarla, pero ese sentimiento de inferioridad era superior a él, lo consumía y envenenaba. Al principio creyó amarla, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era porque ella le daba lo que no recibía de los demás, era una especie de apoyo, y eso para él era algo valioso, pero como todo lo valioso en algún momento pierde valor, ella también.

Sabía que cuando se enterasen los demás, de seguro arremeterían contra él, pero no tenían por qué enterarse. Además tenía la certeza de que mucha gente estaría triste por su desaparición, de que mucha gente la extrañaría, pero el tiempo cura las heridas, o por lo menos eso dicen. De seguro, al principio, él estará rodeado de melancolía, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, ya no podía….

Al llegar del colegio esa tarde, había arribado a una casa totalmente vacía, se había tendido en el techo y casi se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosque, se levantó y fue hacia allá, al principio con calma y silencioso, pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a acelerar el paso, pues la curiosidad lo invadía, hasta que llegó a un claro, y ahí los vio, estaban los dos sentados en el suelo, sonriéndose el uno al otro, compartiendo un momento especial y secreto, y entre ellos había una especie de huerto, en el que habían muchas plantas empezando a crecer.

Los celos lo invadieron enseguida, no podía creer que esa rata y Tohru estuviesen juntos, que no lo supiera nadie, que lo mantuvieran en secreto, como si fuesen dos amantes escondiéndose del que dirán, ocultándose de la sociedad, para que su prestigioso honor estuviese intacto.

En ese momento se sintió despreciado por esa muchacha, se sintió abandonado, se sintió solo…. y no quería que sucediese ante todos los demás, cuando fuese dominio de las lenguas de los demás, él quería vengarse, una dulce venganza, quería interrumpir tan bello momento, quería hacer que Tohru se sintiese culpable, cosa fácil de realizar; pero una voz le dijo que esperara, que la venganza se servía fría, que no tenía que precipitarse, que esperara el momento indicado…. y así lo hizo.

Cuando llegó la noche, Tohru y Yuki ya habían llegado hace una o dos horas atrás de su escondite. Cuando hubo estado solo con la muchacha le pidió que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta por afuera, que quería hablar con ella a solas, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando iban caminando y él le dijo lo que había visto, que sabía que tenía algo con la rata, y se lo empezó a recriminar, ella asustada le negó todo, hasta le había dicho que lo amaba, pero antes de poder pronunciar la oración completa, el ya le había golpeado en el rostro, no quería escuchar más mentiras de ella, no más engaños, porque sabía que si la escuchaba, él terminaría creyéndole y cayendo en sus redes de nuevo, cosa que no quería, pues ya había abierto los ojos y no quería que lo volvieran a cegar, no quería que le cubriese los ojos y tener que esperar de nuevo la revelación del verdadero ser de ella.

Entre sollozos y exclamaciones ella, arrodillada, le suplicaba que le creyera, que confiara en sus palabras, que ella nunca lo traicionaría, pero él incrédulo, se acercó amenazadoramente a ella, susurrándole palabras hirientes, tirando de su pelo suave y cuidado, haciendo que levantara el rostro, y podía ver el cielo oscuro, cubierto de nubes, amenazando con llover en cualquier momento. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza por el trato recibido, lloraban en silencio y luego sintió los labios húmedos y suaves de Kyo, y una descarga de emociones y sensaciones le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndola feliz a pesar de su humillante posición, le correspondió el beso, colocó una de sus manos, antes apoyada en el suelo, por detrás del cuello del gato, sintió como su corazón se empezó a acelerar, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza y sintió un calor embriagador en sus labios, con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir que su pasión acrecentaba, que su deseo se volvía más fuerte, pero en un movimiento rápido e imprevisto él la alejó… la tiró al suelo y la miró con desprecio.

Se volvió a acercar, esta vez había un brillo distinto en sus ojos, el cual aterrorizaba a Tohru, sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno, pero ella confiaba en que Kyo era una buena persona, que nunca sería capaz de herir a alguien, que en el fondo su forma de actuar se debía a su inseguridad. Ella trató de incorporarse, pero se vio detenida por las manos del gato sobre sus hombros, las cuales ejercían cierta presión sobre ellos, impidiendo que se levantase, así que ella simplemente se dejó sentar nuevamente en el suelo y sintió como lentamente sus manos se empezaban a acercar a su cuello, pero ella le hizo caso omiso a ello y levantó el rostro para ver el de Kyo, con su mejor sonrisa trató de demostrarle que nunca ella lo quería, pero en ese momento sintió como las manos ejercían cada vez mayor fuerza contra su cuello, impidiéndole respirar; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su asombro se veía claramente en su cara infantil y su sonrisa se había borrado de ésta…..

Cuando la vio inerte sobre el suelo, con el cuello entre sus manos, todo sentimiento de amor, de celos, de lo que le había hecho sentir había desaparecido. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo que ella significaba para él, que era quien le daba lo que los otros no y se había percatado además de que esos celos habían sido una excusa, que realmente detestaba estar cerca de ella, aunque a mismo tiempo le gustaba, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerla desaparecer, hacer que no existiera más para que no existiera esa contrariedad en él.

-No esperaba más de ti.- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se notaba la burla en su tono, se alcanzaba a escuchar como en el fondo estaba feliz con lo que veía. El cuerpo de Kyo se encontraba tenso, había aguantado la respiración, como por instinto para no ser encontrado, aunque fuese ya muy tarde, apenas se acordaba de que debía hacerlo, el sudor comenzaba a brotar de su frente, su corazón latía aceleradamente, casi le dolía de lo fuerte con que palpitaba, y no sabía si moverse o no. Sintió como los pasos de ésta persona se acercaban a él, como llegaban en un caminar pausado a él, se detuvieron detrás de él y sintió como se agachaba para quedar a su altura y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dándole al gato cierta seguridad, haciendo que se relajara y que respirara con más normalidad.- A pesar de que seas el gato, a pesar de que te aborrezco más que a ningún otro, tengo que cuidar de ti, tengo que ver que no cometas ningún error.- al terminar de decir esto una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aún en la misma posición, Akito obligó a Kyo voltear la cabeza hacia ella, que la mirara hacia los ojos, por un tiempo no hubo ruido alguno que perturbara ese momento, era como si ambos estuviesen solos, que solo ellos dos existieran en el mundo. En ese momento Akito se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del gato, con claras intenciones de aminorar su distancia entre ellos, pero éste no lo aceptó, volteó la cabeza al lado contrario y espero que el jefe de la familia Sohma hiciese algo, y así fue.

-Busca una pala y empieza a cavar.- le ordenó con voz grave, una vez que se hubo incorporado, con claras señas de que su orgullo y dignidad estaban heridos, pero que nunca aceptaría, pues su posición se lo impedía, pues tenía que mostrarse siempre fuerte y imponente.

Kyo obedeció sin quejarse, sin oponérsele, pues él mismo creía que era lo mejor, que debía hacer desaparecer el cadáver, y mientras antes, mejor; así que fue a buscar lo requerido para cavar un hoyo que oculte la prueba del delito, lo que lo acusaría de ese crimen. Al regresar, Akito seguía ahí, parada como si lo estuviese vigilando, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que Tohru estaba muerta, sólo faltaba enterarla para hacer que sus temores de perder a los que sufrían por la maldición desaparezcan.

Kyo, con la fuerza desarrollada en las montañas, enterró lo más que pudo en el duro suelo la pala, un sonido seco y de muerte se escuchaba cada vez que la pala se introducía en la tierra, para removerla, poco a poco se fue agrandando el agujero, poco a poco fue aumentando el tamaño del montículo de tierra removida. Si, cada vez se acercaba el momento de dejar eso atrás, de dejar de preocuparse de lo que pudiesen descubrir.

Una vez suficientemente grande el hoyo como para caber el cuerpo ya frío de Tohru y poder esconderlo lo mejor posible, tiró la pala al suelo, casi como si de esa manera quisiera dar por terminado todo y poder descansar. Sentía que sus manos palpitaban, le dolían, tenía ampollas, heridas sangrantes y callos que se habían formado por el trabajo de horas. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, la ropa se le pegaba a la piel, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, sus músculos desarrollados, pero no en exceso; imagen que deleitaba la vista de Akito.

Cuando se recuperó un poco de su agotamiento, volvió al trabajo: levantó a Tohru, cargándola en sus brazos, entró en el hoyo y la dejó con cuidado en la tierra húmeda y fría, acomodándola de la mejor manera que supo hacerlo. Luego de que la dejó ahí, salió y tomó la pala de nuevo, a pesar de que cualquier roce en sus manos le dolía y ardía, para poder con ella tirar la tierra sobre el cadáver de la muchacha, cubriendo su crimen.

Una vez que hubo terminado con el arduo trabajo, se dejó caer al suelo, cansado y con la respiración acelerada, había tratado de ingeniárselas para que no se notara tanto que habían cavado ahí, hasta le había preguntado a Akito, pero ésta le había dicho que ese era su problema, al parecer todavía dolida por el rechazo anterior, pero eso no importaba, pues su mayor temor ya había terminado, ya había ocultado su delito y ya nadie tendría que saber lo sucedido….

-¿Y cual es mi recompensa por guardar el secreto?- escuchó la voz de Akito detrás de él, perturbando su alivio, para preocuparse ahora por esa persona que de seguro algo iría a querer, algo que estaba seguro de que le costaría hacer, algo que haría que su vida ya no fuese lo que alguna vez fue.

Con paso lento pero seguro el jefe de la familia Sohma se acercó a él, lo acorraló contra un árbol y apoyó ambas manos en el tronco de éste a cada lado de Kyo, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, tomó su rostro y finalizó lo que había querido hacer anteriormente, lo besó. Deslizó las manos por el cuerpo del gato, las introdujo por debajo de la ropa, pudiendo tocar la suave piel, pudiendo sentir y recorrer el cuerpo antes admirado desde la lejanía. Lamió los labios de Kyo, delineándolos con la lengua, saciándose con el sabor de sus labios y luego de un rato introdujo la lengua en su boca, recorriendo cada rincón, explorando cada parte. En cambio Kyo se mantenía frío, distante, no le correspondía, pero tampoco se lo impedía, no oponía resistencia, simplemente se dejaba hacer, porque sabía que si contrariaba a Akito, ella iría pregonando su secreto, que quería mantener en secreto.

-Ahora ven conmigo a la mansión, hay un lugar especial para ti esperándote.- le con frialdad y malicia, le satisfacía el hecho de tener el control absoluto de las cosas, especialmente de las personas que tendían a revelarse, que eran más propensas a desobedecer.

Kyo lo miró dudoso, sabía que eso no le convenía, ni estar en esa habitación ni estar cerca de Akito, pero que más podía hacer, ¿escapar?, no, eso no le convenía para nada, porque no quería que los demás se enteraran, no quería decepcionar a la gente. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse someter, acatar las ordenes de esa fría mujer con actitudes masculinas.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No estarás pensando en negarte?- le preguntó con maldad pura, casi gozando con hacer sufrir a los demás, ¿casi?, no, ella sí gozaba con eso, sino no haría sufrir a los que la rodeaban.- ¿O quieres que Kasuma se entere de tu pequeño delito?- le preguntó, susurrándole al oído, provocando que un escalofría recorriera la espalda del gato.

En seguida movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, respondiéndole de este modo a Akito, la cual se mostraba contenta con la respuesta de ese ser tan desdichado, que tuvo la mala suerte de ser descubierto por ella.

Desde ese día, el gato desapareció de la vista de los demás, nadie sabía que había pasado con él ni tampoco sabían donde estaba Tohru, pero con el tiempo se fueron preocupando de otras cosas, hasta que no se volvió a hablar de ellos nunca más, hasta que fueron quedando en el olvido, por supuesto con algunas excepciones, pero que no vale la pena comentar; sólo a veces, al pasar por las noches cerca de la mansión de los Sohma, se alcanzaba a escuchar un lamento débil y melancólico, que la mayoría de las veces se confundía con la brisa que soplaba y pasaba cerca de los árboles, haciendo bailar sus hojas a su compás.

The End

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que me pasé un poco con la locura momentánea de Kyo, pero es que sino no me salía la historia.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews, para así entusiasmarme a seguir escribiendo, por supuesto también están aceptadas las criticas constructivas, y si no les gustó, no me bajen la autoestima más de lo que ya la tengo.

Bye


End file.
